The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunparacopapi’.
The new Mandevilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Mandevilla cultivars with large and uniquely colored flowers.
The new Mandevilla originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number MH-7, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number M37-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Sunparacopapi was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Yokaichishi, Shiga, Japan, since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.